Scent of the Samurai
by CrimsonSamuraiLover
Summary: Set right after 'Scent of a Ranger'. It turns out Cyber Cam told someone something he wasn't supposed to...What will happen because of it?


Disclamer: I don't own Power Rangers, Cam, Hunter, Cyber Cam, etc. And this story is male/male, so if you don't like that, you'd better stop reading. Now that that's over, enjoy the story :)

_Scent of the Samurai_

"God, you make one little mistake and the world will never forget it," Cam said after getting chastised by his father and the other rangers for the whole CyberCam incident, "At least Dad and the others had the decency to only scold me once, unlike Hunter, who saw it fit to tell me off 3 times. Good god, I got the message after the first chastisement." Cam sat down at the Super Computer to reconfigure Cyber Cam's duties and, if he got around to it, his personality. Cyber Cam showed up just as Cam sat down. "Hey dude, I'm sorry. I just got overexcited about this whole thing. Look, I kinda told Hunter something..."

"What did you tell Hunter?" Cam interupted, hoping that Cyber Cam hadn't told him about his crush on a certain someone. "I kinda told Hunter about your crush on him." Cyber Cam said, quite nervous about Cam's reaction.

"You WHAT! God, right when I think my life can't get any worse off, I find out that my holographic double, who was caused me more trouble than I've ever had in my entire life, has told my crush about my feelings for him! Dear Lord, what did I do to deserve this?" Cam said, feeling extremely angry at Cyber Cam for telling Hunter about his infatuation with him.

"Look dude, I made a ton of mistakes today, so... I guess I could learn to stay here." Cyber Cam said, hoping that'd please Cam and brighten his mood a little bit.

"Thanks Cye, that made my day a little better. Go out and enjoy your freedom. I'll reconfigure you tomorrow morning."

"Dude, Sweet! Thanks, Creator Dude!" Cyber Cam exclaimed, thankful that he wasn't going to get beat up anytime soon by an angry Samurai.

"Don't call me that. Now go, before I change my mind."

"Again, thanks bro!" Cyber Cam said before running out of Ninja Ops before Cam could change his mind.

* * *

"Man, I really need to tell Cam about my crush on him, don't I Blake?" Hunter asked Blake as they ate their Chinese food that night.

"Yeah bro, you do. At least you know now that the feelings are mutual, unlike me and Tori..." Blake trailed off, suddenly finding the Sweet and Sour Pork very interesting. "Dude, let's not start on Tori right now, okay? How do we know Cyber Cam wasn't lying about Cam's feelings? How do we know Cam even likes guys? How do we know..." "Hunter!" Blake exclaimed, effectively cutting Hunter's ranting about Cam off. "Alright, we don't exactly know, but I don't think Cyber Cam was programmed to lie about Cam, and besides, I'm sure that Cam is gay. He's checked you out almost every time he thinks he can get away with it."

"He does? Really?"Hunter asked excitedly, looking at Blake with happiness in his eyes. "Yeah, he does. Tor and I have talked about him sometimes." Blake said, watching Hunter's face, or more importantly, his eyes as he told him this.

"So, Cam's been checking me out? Why didn't I notice?"

"'Cause you were too busy checking him out." Blake said with a look of all-knowing on his face.

"Ok, that settles it. Tomorrow I'm going to talk to Cam and get this whole thing settled, and if I'm lucky, I'll end up with a date to see Saw with me, since you're too scared to go." Hunter said with a smirk on his face when he saw Blake's reaction to the movie Saw. "I'm not scared! I'd just rather see it when it comes out on DVD." Blake said while trying to hide his feeling of being scared.

"Uh huh, right." Hunter said while walking towards his bedroom to think about the impending talk he would have with Cam the next day.

* * *

'Oh man, I sure hope Hunter doesn't beat me up for liking him.' Cam thought as he walked towards the Super Computer to reconfigure Cyber Cam and talk to Hayley on IM. He walked into Ninja Ops and was about to sit down in his customary chair, only to find it occupied by a somber looking Hunter. "Hunter, what're you doing here at 6:00 AM?"

"I came here to talk to you about what Cyber Cam told me yesterday. He did tell you, didn't he?" Hunter asked him, starting to feel foolish for being here.

"Oh, you mean him telling me about him telling you my crush on you? Yeah, he told me. And if you're going to beat me up for being a queer that likes you, you'd better start before Dad wakes up."

"Cam, I don't want to beat you up. I'd rather talk to you about this, about us." Hunter told him, unable to stop himself from hinting his feelings to Cam.

"Ok, go right on ahead and tell me this speech on how 'straight' you are and how we should just be friends."

"God damnit Cam! Just effing listen to me! I like you! I want to be with you, spend time with you, get to know you better, and fall even more in love with you than I already am! So if you would just listen to me..." Hunter was effectively stopped from completing his tirade by a pair of soft lips pressed up against his own lips. Hunter moaned at the feeling of Cam's lips against his own and Cam took advantage of Hunter's now-parted lips and deepened the kiss. Their tongues met in a sensual dance of teasing and stroking as they started to show each other their true feelings. Cam broke the kiss only because he needed air.

"So, wanna go on a date with me this Friday?" Hunter asked, hoping that the kiss they had just shared wasn't just to shut him up.

"Only if we go see Saw after we go to get something to eat." Cam said, hoping that this wasn't a dream. "Is this a dream?" Cam asked him, his mind finally asking that one question that had been stuck in his brain ever since they kissed.

"No, my Cam, this isn't a dream." Hunter replied, his eyes shining with happiness as he leaned down for another kiss.

The End


End file.
